A Quirk of Fate
by DragonPrincess725
Summary: We all know the story and legend of Harry James Potter the-boy-who-lived, but what if a single, terrible, quirk of fate changed the very fabric of reality… Harry isn't a Potter, Nor is he an only child. and somehow Neville is the boy-who-lived... Dark Harry and his equally Dark twin Luca start their adventures at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 A Quirk of Fate

Disclaimer! I don't own Any thing except this messed up plot, and Luca. He's mine and I'm not sharing. (Too bad he isn't in this chapter...) Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm simply playing with her characters because I love them.

Chapter 01~ A Quirk in Fate

_~October, 31, 1981~ Godic's Hollow, West Country of England _

_We all know the story and legend of Harry James Potter the-boy-who-lived, but what if a single, terrible, quirk of fate changed the very fabric of reality…_

Lily Potter stood in the living room of her husbands hunting lodge. Her vivid green eyes lowered to the floor, and darkened with shame.

"What do you mean Harry isn't mine!" James Potter screeched as he paced.

"You asked me for the truth, James, I…, I couldn't lie anymore. He-who-must-not-be-named, isn't chasing us because he thinks Harry is the one in the prophecy, He…, He just wants Harry." Lily sank to the ground and prostrated herself before James. James was silent. Lily was silent. The sound of a baby crying disrupted the silence. James picked up his wand from a nearby stand.

"James?" Lily questioned her voice quivering. He did not answer her as he slowly stalked towards the stairs that led to the nursery. Terror gripped Lily's heart. She knew his intent. Lily shoved James aside and sprinted into the nursery. Her one-year-old son cooed and gurgled happily at his mother. Lily slammed the door shut in a futile attempt to protect her son. The door burst open in a flash of brilliant light. Lily screamed.

"No, NO! Please! No!"

"Stand aside."

"Kill me instead! I will do anything! Please not Harry!"

"Move. Now."

"Not Harry! Anything but Harry!"

"Avada Kedavra!" James Potter murdered his wife.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The killing Curse rebounded killing him instead. The cottage was destroyed in the aftermath.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing but the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening. Nor could they have known bane that would soon swallow up their calm life.

It was that night that Mr. Dursley fell into an uneasy sleep next to his wife. A sense of unease had twisted itself around his gut, and a suspicion that whatever horrible thing was soon to come had something to do with the Potters…

The cat that sat on the wall outside of number four showed no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, or when two owls swooped by over head. In fact it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had watched. So silently and quickly that one might think he simply popped out of the ground the cat's tail twitched. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old judging by the sliver of his hair and long beard so long in fact that they could be tucked into his belt. He was wearing long robes and a purple cloak. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Now Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something while holding on to a small baby in a bundle. He looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other side of the street. For some reason the sight of the cat amused him. he chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. A letter with fancy green writing on the front addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley. Dumbledore crossed the street and made his way to number four, where he gently place the sleeping baby and the letter on the doorstep. He sighed and took a seat on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but he spoke to it.

Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby cat, but it had gone. In its place sat a rather severe-looking woman, who was also wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"how did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? That's a bit extreme isn't it?"

"Oh, yes probably so, but the _Rumors _Albus, about You-Know-Who, what's finally stopped him, and the potters', I just had to know."

"Well, as you can see," Dumbledore gestured to the still sleeping baby, "As for the potters' I'm afraid to say it seems that James had to much and blew himself and his wife up. Yet Somehow young Harry survived."

"That's just awful, Lily and James… I can believe it… I don't want to… Oh Albus" McGonagall gasped.

"I know… I know." Dumbledore said heavily as he patted her shoulder.

"And the rest of it?" McGonagall prompted.

"I'm afraid it's also true, _Voldemort, _finished off the Longbottoms and it seems he also tried to kill their young son Neville, but he failed."

"it's-it's _True?_" Faltered Professor McGonagall "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… of all things to stop him…but how in the heavens did Neville survive?"

"We can only guess" said Dumbledore "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a handkerchief and dabbled her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a golden watch from his pocket. It had twelve hands and no number with little planets moving about the face. It must have made since to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said.

"It's time… I should be heading over to Neville's Grans house to settle the boy in."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? He'll be famous- I wouldn't be surprised if this became Neville Longbottom day in the future - there wont be a child in our world that doesn't know his name! that'd be enough to turn any boy's head"

"It's his family, the best place for him." Dumbledore said seriously. With a final shake of the head Dumbledore was gone as if he had never been there. A tabby cat walked in the darkness before disappearing as well.


	2. Chapter 2 A fated Meeting

Disclaimer! Harry Potter and all related character belong to J. K. Rowling not me. the only things that do belong to me are: this messed up plot, and Luca.

Chapter 02~ Fated Meeting

_Accept the things to which fate binds you,_

_And love the people with whom fate brings you together,_

_- Marcus Aurelius_

_Number Four-Privet Drive- September 1, 1986_

It had been nearly six years since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun still rose cheerfully above the hedges in the front yard of number four, and spilled its light through the windows, across the living room floor, and onto the fireplace mantle which held many pictures of a rather rotund toddler, Dudley Dursley. There was no sign at all that another boy the same age lived in the house.

The house was quiet in the early morning hours as it should have been. The two boys were on their way to their first day of year one, and Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were quite happy to relax.

Unlike Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, six-year-old, Harry James Potter was having no such peace. He had hoped he wouldn't have to be in the same class as his bully of a cousin Dudley, but such wishes were not to be made true. Harry did as the teacher instructed his class and waited to be seated. The teacher called each students name and lead them to where they were supposed to sit. Harry was thankful that the letter "_P_" was far from the letter "_D". _Harry took his seat quietly. The next name called would change Harry's life forever, not that he knew that though.

"Slytherin, Luca Z." Luca took the seat next to Harry. All of the other kids had been in Harry's class last year, but this "Luca" was someone new. Harry wondered if they might be friends. Luca wore a boys uniform, so Harry decided that he was a boy despite his long flowing black hair.

As the day wore on Harry couldn't help but glance over at the long-haired boy. Harry couldn't place it, but there was something familiar about him that refused to be ignored.

Lunch time came by around noon as it always did, and Harry tried to find the smallest, most unnoticeable place to hide away from Dudley and his friends. Harry scrambled under a desk.

"Why, are you under there?" Harry looked up and let out a squeak of surprise at the upside down face before him

"H-hiding…" Harry stammered.

"Why?"

"M-My C-cousin picks on me."

"He hurts you?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Why?"

"I-I d-don't know."

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I-I…"

"Speak up!"

"You look familiar."

"Indeed." said Luca as he parked himself in front of Harry. With a frown Luca grabbed Harry by the collar pulled them nose to nose. Their eyes locked in completion. Luca's eyes were not an odd shade of brown, that Harry had thought at first, but a deep red. Harry had never seen a person with red eyes before.

"Our face shape, hair color, and body structure are identical."

"W-what"

"We look-alike."

"I-I don't think-" Harry never finished.

"What are you two freaks doing." Dudley Dursley in all his rotund glory had found Harry as he always did.

"Is this your cousin, Harry?" The green-eyed boy only nodded vaguely in response.

Luca watched as the fat toddler lunged at his twin. The green-eyed boy scampered away fear clouding his face. Luca took a step towards them. _Is that what my face looks like filled with terror? _He wondered_. _Why wasn't anyone doing anything? No one else seemed to notice. Luca rubbed his nose. He'd promised his Uncle he behave… Oh well this made a wonderful excuse. Luca put himself, with practiced ease between Harry and his assailant.

"Screw off piggy, unless you want to be eaten."

Harry watched as his cousin made to beat up his first friend ever.

It was almost to horrible to watch… for Dudley that is. Harry sat in awe as his friend twirled and spun catching his fat cousin's punches and then, almost as if gravity reversed, throw Dudley across the room. Luca spun again and made an elegant , flourished bow. He reached out a hand for his twin to take.

"Your safe from now on, Harry." Luca said confidently. Perhaps if Harry had been older he would have found the sparkling glee in the others eerie red eyes frightening and the wolfish grin unsettling, but alas, though these traits might have sent a different Harry running, this Harry accepted the red-eyed boy's hand sealing himself to a fate he wouldn't have ever dreamed of.

"I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want to… and I can teach you to do it too, that is if you'd want." Luca helped Harry to his feet. Their hands still clasped as Harry replied "Teach me."

Harry and Luca would look back on this day with fondness and say that it was Heaven ordained, but others would look back on and know,

It was when everything started to go wrong.

Their bond was one made in Hell.

* * *

_**Harry has started down the path of darkness! I know the chapters are short, but they will get longer as the story goes. Notes- I don't know how British school works, and Luca is meant to seem way too smart to be six. Harry is deliberately portrayed as slow. he gets smarter with luca's tutoring. Next chapter will be a fast-forward to shortly before their eleventh birthday and the real beginning of the adventure. So stay tuned! DragonPrincess725 out. P.s. I have a job. Updates will be subject to it. **_


End file.
